Not so Picture Perfect Wedding
by Waiyi
Summary: Ichigo gallops his way to his girlfriend's house, at an odd hour at night. What could he possibly want to ask her? Why is it so hectic after what words left his lips? Find out. IchigoxRukia. Slight AU. read and review !


Not so Picture perfect wedding

Rated - K - T

Proposing

* * *

The gentle cradling of the wind whispered through the night. A boy with brilliant orange hair, headed straight towards a richly decorated Victorian/japanese twist house on the corner of primbrook and goodenough str. There the young man then jumped off his horse and banged his fist against the door feverently. There a light in the window sill shines and faint foot steps were heard, echoing around the house. Opening the door was the noble Kuchiki Byakuya with his wife, Hisana behind him, as well as his daughter.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you know what time of night it is right now?" Byakuya said curtly with the smallest every seen vein pop on his forehead.

"Look Byakuya, I know we don't get along very well but right now is really serious." Ichigo paused for a deep breath "Can…can…can I marry you daughter?" Ichigo said then trailed off at the end

"Kurosaki please speak louder and repeat what you just said because honestly we've been through this for the past three nights, and all you have done is trail off then say good evening and ride back to your house, with that horse you've taken. When you know perfectly well that you could've taken your car, which would be a more sensible way to get here, while not catching a cold and keep you from getting jumped at night" Byakuya said unbelievably ranting and pissed off, while his daughter giggled at Ichigo's ever plastered expression of cold feet in front of her father.

One more he took another long breath.

"CAN RUKIA BE MY WIFE" Ichigo shouted his lungs out.

There was a thick blanket of tension and awkwardness in the air after Ichigo bellowed his proposal. Byakuya then spoke.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, why would you ask me first?"

"Because, Rukia told me it is respectful if doing it the traditional way, so in a way not one gets pissed off and a whole load of other crap" Ichigo ranted out, following with a slight pause in the air.

"It's up to Rukia; whether she believes that she would live a happy life with you or not. Rukia? What's your decision?"

Rukia then crept up to her father's side, with a slight blush tinted across her cheeks, and her eyes furrowed slightly.

"Hai" she stuttered, as the attention aimed towards her.

"Then its settled Kurosaki, now I bid you good night and we all shall be back into our beds" Byakuya backed into the house, as well as his wife.

Rukia lingered at the doorway with Ichigo.

"Bakamono, did you have to do this at night?" Rukia groaned slightly but teasingly at Ichigo.

"Well yeah, it's the only time your dad has during these 24 hours" Ichigo said with a weird smirk on his face.

"What's with that look on your face Ichigo? You look like one of those night time predators or stalkers" Rukia said with a fake concerned voice.

"Hey! You little-.." Before he could say any thing more, his girlfriend pecked him on the lips, pulling back with a light tint of red on her cheeks.

Composing herself, she then looked back on her boyfriend, who was still dazed from the kiss. "Neh, Ichigo? Hellllllo? Helllllo-o?" Rukia said poking his cheek.

After a minute, he was still in a daze, which annoyed Rukia, so she thenWHAM…slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Ichigo then snapped out then clutching at this right cheek.

"You were ogling at me" she said strictly.

"No I wasn't!"

"Right….Good night Ichigo, have a safe trip back"

"Can't I stay in your room for the night?"

"Nope, remember last time? You almost got caught, and you had to wear a dress to sneak out. Which by the way…Ichigo never be a girl" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, that was once. Please don't mention it again Rukia" Ichigo said, for once, pleadingly at his fiancé.

"Alright, alright future hubby" she said smiling.

"Well, gotta go. Night Rukia" Ichigo said mounting his horse"

"Night" Rukia shouted out as she went back in, closing the door behind her, smiling like a school girl.

Man, all they need to do was plan the wedding, complying with Ichigo's crazy dad and her fathers serious, stiff attitude. Well all the planning for next month…….

* * *

(A/N):I'm Back...for a while..until vacation starts...but anyways Inspiration hitted me like a a bruise on th fanny...yea..well enjoy and it goes with a wedding theme and well...yesterday(the real memorial's day) was my parent's wedding anniversary so kinda dedicated to them since the some times have the violent sorta crazy arguing but still act like a kid air in there marriage..so kudos to them and hope this story worked out well. I tried really hard to keep them mostly in character but a little out of character. It's a litte AU, just with Byakuya and Hisana are Rukia's parents, and she lives with her family in the human world (there are still shinigamis(they are still shinigami), arrancar, hollow and espada) but just wanted a couple of years to have a peaceful life. So Read&review(hopefully positive)

Peace and stop global warming

Waiyi


End file.
